For systems that utilize a stream of information to make critical decisions to control various system resources, reliable transmission of the information is crucial. To ensure that information is reliably received, redundant transmission of data is often implemented. Redundancy, however, imposes costs. Implementing multiple communication paths to transmit the same information multiplies the communication bandwidth implemented, without providing any additional communication capacity. Moreover, when high redundancy requirements are necessary, implementing a sufficient number of redundant communication paths can quickly become unfeasible in certain applications.